Arsenal
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Being wanted by a Malfoy is not as easy as it may seem, and Ron isn't always sure that it's love, but love is what they're fighting for, so all he can do is hang on and hope they'll get there.


**Arsenal**

**AN: ****title merely because all they've ever done is fight, and they don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

**Summary: being wanted by a Malfoy is not as easy as it may seem, and Ron isn't always sure that it's love, but love is what they're fighting for, so all he can do is hang on and hope they'll get there.**

**WARNINGS: mentions of lovemaking.**

They've always fought. For as long as he can remember, it's just been them fighting, no certainty about anything else but the fact that when they met, if they met, they would clash violently and leave the ground shivering with disgusted threats and hissed insults.

It is, quite thoroughly, one of the only things Ron has always really _known_. It ran deep, like the knowledge that his mother loved him unconditionally, or that Harry Potter would grow up to be the saviour of the wizarding World. It was simply _knowing_ that this fact would never cease, because even from before he could remember, they had been fighting.

He remembers the things he doesn't remember, and even then they had been fighting, in a way. His father used to tell him stories about the Malfoys and their inexplicable reign over the world. They have an uncanny ability to take hold of the room and spin it round, and wherever they go, they are the centre of attention. It is true, that even Harry's fame always paled in comparison to Draco's. When Harry entered a room, people smiled and looked up to him. Draco caused a certain feeling of awe and apprehension that no one else could beat. He had a tighter grip on the situation, and that was something that Harry never seemed to understand.

Harry doesn't understand that what Malfoy wants, Malfoy gets, and it would serve him well to remember that for future conversations. They are not just spoiled, they also hold power, and it's a bad, bad thing, because they can reach any goal with a snap of their fingers and have you on your knees without even turning to face you. They will be cold and uncaring about it, but if you're what they want, you will not escape their grasp.

Ron knows this, probably better than anyone else. Mostly, it does not bother him, but when Draco is in a particularly vicious mood and he shows what those sharp canines are made of, he realises the strength of the grip Draco has over him, and it will worry him greatly.

There's this thing about Malfoy, which made him never want the blonde before, while now he fears every day that he will lose him. It's absolutely ridiculous, but once you've been shown the true form of a Malfoy, there's no going back. Because then suddenly you find out what they look like when they smile, and if that isn't the prettiest sight you've ever seen, you don't know what is. Suddenly, you're on the receiving end of their compassionate tone, and it sounds like silk and water and they smell like roses, and all these things are facts about Draco that make Ron want him even more. And if he had never had him in the first place, this would not bother him. But oh, Ron's had him, and now he just can't let go.

He supposes maybe the fact that no one has ever wanted him before is also of importance. Ron has never really been coveted or chased. So sometimes he will be glum and figure that at least he was lucky enough to find someone who'd have him, but that's not really right either. He didn't really _find_ anything. He was brutally taken, and that was that.

When he asks Draco what the man sees in him, he will be kicked out of bed. There will be an angry grumble, and something that sounds suspiciously much like _"how dare you question my authority!"_ and Ron wonders if it's love, but he's not sure if it matters. Maybe love is just overrated.

He knows they have something that no one else does, a passion, a lust to retaliate to the other's every word with brute force that no one else can rival. They've been fighting from day one, and the fact that now, they share a kitchen table and a bathtub and a bed, has not changed that. It's more physical now, as Draco is rather aggressive. As cold as he may seem on the outside, his insides are all hot fury and molten emotions and he forms them into something quite not of this world and sometimes when Ron's pounding that lily-white ass into oblivion he wonders if it's that heat that makes Draco so addictive. He wonders if anyone else would feel this hot, and though he knows that if he were reasonable, he would have to say that _yes_, everyone is hot on the inside, he sincerely doubts it. Only Draco can form that rage into something alluring, only Draco can pull him in and keep him grounded, lost in an utterly comfortable sense of warmth.

But even then, he can still be hard, and sex is the major cause of Ron's bruised flesh. He likes to dig his finely manicured nails into the skin of Ron's shoulder blades as he's fucked, and his teeth are always biting at something or other that is vaguely attached to the freckled body. At the time, it will add a little sting to the passion and it will make Ron's skin curl. It will drive him to his orgasm even faster, and he will see white when he reaches his peak, his toes curling like Draco's fingers do, drawing blood from his skin.

Afterwards, it will just be plain painful, but Draco always shifts a bit awkwardly, so perhaps it's equally shared. He imagines Draco squirming as he pushes paper at the office, and when he's training and sweat lines the sharp marks, he thinks perhaps they both just have different ways of reminding the other who they belong to.

He has more bruises now. When his coach asks him if he has an abusive lover, he'll say "yes," and mean it too, because Draco is anything if not abusive. He kicks and hits and slams and throws and bites and scratches and generally _hurts_, at least once a day, if not more. Ron is used to it, and it's okay, because it is Draco. If it was anyone else, Ron was sure it wouldn't be okay, but somehow it doesn't bother him. They've always been fighting, he never expected that to change.

Because words are meant to inflict pain, and kicking is just Draco's way of coping. When Draco hits him over the head, he's trying to say _"I'm not alright,"_ while insults mean _"you're not alright,"_ and although sometimes the latter is preferred, he could never dream of wronging his blonde, so he always hopes for the first.

When Draco rides him and his nails are curled into Ron's chest, his thighs tensing with every move as they go _harder_ and _faster_ and _Oh Ronald , so good,_ it's more like an _"I love you,"_ with a cherry on top than any other confession could ever be. Afterwards when Draco lies next to him and smiles, that's an "_I love you,"_ too, and when a vase flies through the room the next day to crash right beside Ron's head, that too, is "_I love you,"_.

For as long as Ron can remember, they have been fighting. They've been going at it for so long, from before they were even born, and Ron never even knew what they were fighting for. It would always be vague things, like the general egocentrism that lines all Malfoys, or the way his hair curls at the back of his neck.

Harry says nothing has changed. He reckons that Ron should get out before it's too late, because _"all you guys do is fight anyway,"_ but Harry doesn't understand. He's never quite understood. Blessings like Malfoys, you don't get those without giving in return. Nothing comes easy in life, and you've got to fight for every cent you make.

At least now that Ron knows they're fighting for love, every fight is made worth his while.

**AN: I needed to write. Only 5 more exams to go, but I already want them gone. UGH ! Wrote this in under an hour, so I'm sorry if it's not very… somethingsomething. ****For some reason, this Ron/Draco thing is really soothing me, so I don't care if it was crappy or not. If you have any tips, questions, general remarks,… please comment.**


End file.
